Hilda/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 1: Three Houses Rivalry of the Houses (Mission) * "Ouch! Was that really necessary?" (retreat quote, Black Eagles or Blue Lions route) Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Singing’s OK, but I should really have a cute dance to go along with it." Cooking * "I'm a decent cook, but nothing to write home about. Don't set your expectations too high. Cooking can be kinda fun sometimes! Though not something I'd wanna do every day." Dining Hall * "Yummy! Who made this? I’ll have to give my compliments to the chef." With Claude * Hilda: OK, I am fuuuull. Want some, Professor? * Claude: Don’t fall for it, Teach. Hilda’s gifts always come with a price. She’ll be asking you to do this or that for her in return, mark my words. With Marianne No support level: * Marianne: It's... delicious. * Hilda: I know! So tasty. It would be nice if you spoke up once in a while, though. C support level: * Marianne: Food tastes better when I get to share it with you. * Hilda: I feel the same! Let's fill up so that we feel good and energized. With Lorenz No support level: * Lorenz: I am pleased to dine with suitable companions. * Hilda: Is there such a thing as an unsuitable dinner companion? C/B support level: * Hilda: Nothing like a tasty meal after some grueling work. Lorenz, you’ve hardly eaten anything. * Lorenz: There is no need to rush. I prefer to take my time. A support level: * Hilda: Always happy to join the professor for a meal. Oh, and I'm glad you’re here too, Lorenz! * Lorenz: The pleasure is entirely mine, Hilda. Recruitment Requirements Not Met * Requirements Met * "Professor. I saw you looking at me. I know what that look means... You want to add me to your class! Just kidding. But if you did invite me to join, I'd consider it." ** Invite to join your house: "I hope I can live up to your expectations. I look forward to learning from you!" ** Decline to invite: " Gift * " Lost Item * "Oh, you found it! Thank you so so much! You're a sweetheart." * "Never seen that thing before in my life. Good luck finding the owner." Tea Party * " * "Have you ever cried, Professor? It's hard to imagine you crying." Tutoring Instruct * Great: "I think I got the hang of it." * Great: "That was so helpful! Thanks." * Perfect: "Yeah! Who's the best? I'm the best!" ** Praise: "I'm glad I put in some more effort... for once." * "Huh, I'm actually pretty good at this." (skill up) * "Oh yeah! Gettin' the hang of it!" (skill up) Group Tasks With Claude * Hilda: Hey, Claude! You're looking so cute today. I have a quick favor to ask... * Claude: Wait, that's my line. You just try to get to work without slacking, OK? * Hilda: Me?! Look who's talking. You have no work ethic to speak of. With Marianne * Hilda: Hello, Marianne. * Marianne: My apologies if I cause you any trouble, Hilda. * Hilda: What trouble? You'll be all right. You look like a hard worker. With Lorenz * Lorenz: I am here to support you, Hilda. Just take this at your own pace. * Hilda: My own pace? Hm. Maybe I'll give it a shot. * Lorenz: Even the toughest task will seem easy when we combine our efforts! Stable Duty Clearing Rubble With Claude * Hilda: Next time we have a fight like this, we should try to keep it away from the monastery. * Claude: Well, there are many factors to keep in mind... Huh. It's rare that you have an opinion on warfare. * Hilda: I just don't want to deal with the mess! Cleaning up rubble isn't my idea of fun. Sky Watch Results With Claude * Perfect result: ** Hilda: Professor, look! I guess it pays off to put in a little effort sometimes. ** Claude: Hey, all you did was cheer from the sidelines! You didn't do any work at all... * Perfect result (A support level): ** Claude: Check this out, Teach. This is what happens when Hilda actually works at something! ** Hilda: I didn't mean to do so well! Please don't raise your expectations. With Marianne * Good result: ** Hilda: Done! Oof, I'm tired. ** Marianne: I'm sorry I wasn't much help... With Lorenz * Perfect result: ** Hilda: Look, Professor! I did it! ** Lorenz: Wonderful performance, Hilda! I knew I was right to encourage your participation! Level Up * "Oh dear. Maybe I was too lazy." (0 to 2 stats up) * "I'm still a delicate flower, you know.'" (3 stats up) * "I think... Yeah. I'm definitely tougher. (4 stats up) * "Don't expect much more than that." (5 stats up) Post Time Skip * "Not quite what I hoped for." * * "It was the least that I could do." (5 stats up) * "I still have a long way to go." (6 stats up) Battle Quotes When Selected * "Who, me?" (Full/High HP) * "I could use a break." (Medium HP) * "I wanna go home!" (Low HP) Post Time Skip * "Shall we?" (Full/High HP) * "I can try..." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack * "You're making me work!" * "That's enough!" * "Guess I have no choice!" Post Time Skip * "Sorry, but it's you or me." * "Don't get used to this." * "I can't afford to slack off." Gambit * "I've got an idea." Gambit Cut-in *"" Post Time Skip *"" Defeated Enemy *"You lost to me?" *"I'm putting in work!" *"Ugh, I'm all sweaty!" *"Hilda! Hilda!" *"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Post Time Skip *"" *"" *"" *"" Ally Defeats Enemy * "I'm impressed!" * "Go you!" * "A-mazing!" Ally Heals/Rallies *"Ooh, nice!" *"You're too kind." *"Thanks!" Post Time Skip *"" *"" New Skill *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"" Post Time Skip *"" Skill Up *"" Post Time Skip *"" Class Mastery *"" Post Time Skip *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Quote Category:Game Script